


По впадинкам меж позвонками

by Riru, WTF_Marvel_Trash_Party



Series: внеконкурс [10]
Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Emotional Sex, First Time, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Insecurity, M/M, Memory Loss, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Post-Captain America: The Winter Soldier, Psychological Trauma, kind of, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-12
Updated: 2019-03-12
Packaged: 2019-11-14 22:45:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18061619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Riru/pseuds/Riru, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Marvel_Trash_Party/pseuds/WTF_Marvel_Trash_Party
Summary: От Баки Барнса не оставили ничего, потом собрали его заново, а сейчас… сейчас он снова живёт.





	По впадинкам меж позвонками

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Through the notches in your spine](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1517813) by [caughtinanocean](https://archiveofourown.org/users/caughtinanocean/pseuds/caughtinanocean). 



> Пост-ЗС, потеря памяти, неуверенность в себе, эмоциональный секс, (типа) первый раз.
> 
> Название — строки песни [**Neutral Milk Hotel — Two-Headed Boy**](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=TudLjZ_4VhU), [**перевод текста**](https://www.amalgama-lab.com/songs/n/neutral_milk_hotel/two_headed_boy_pt_1.html).

— Уверен, что готов? — спрашивает Стив, проводя большим пальцем по животу Баки. Стив обнажён и прекрасен, и хотя Баки порой сомневается, что всё ещё помнит, каково это — «хотеть», — он точно хочет Стива.

Когда Баки в первый раз посмотрел на Стива с _голодом_ , он не мог избавиться от царапающей, панической мысли, что так рвётся наружу подавляемая день ото дня агрессия, даёт о себе знать какая-то последняя команда, отданная его повреждённому мозгу. Его раздражает, что так долго не получалось связать это покалывание под кожей с моментами вроде тех, когда Стив выходит из душа: с полотенцем на поясе, со стекающей по животу каплей воды. Это казалось — _до сих пор_ кажется — ошибкой, острым напоминанием, что хоть он и вырвался из реальности сплошных миссий, подчинения и боли, он никогда не станет снова человеком (по крайней мере, не до конца).

На самом деле он толком не помнит секс. Только неясные вспышки поцелуев, оставленных на торчащих рёбрах и впалом животе; то, как чужая грудь прижималась к его; чужой рот, ловивший звуки, которые он не мог сдержать в холодной, тёмной палатке — но это выжжено из него вместе со всем остальным.

«Готов» не похоже на подходящее слово — правильные слова нынче сложно подбирать, — Баки не уверен даже, что в принципе сможет ощущать готовность к чему-либо, кроме убийств. Но, готов он или нет, секс со Стивом, потратившим месяцы и месяцы на болезненные попытки помощи в возвращении себя, Стивом, который донёс до него, что в мире есть что-то хорошее и для него, — вот это нужно Баки.

В красноречии нет нужды. У него всё равно не получится. Тело столько раз отказывалось подчиняться ему, так долго использовалось, что теперь ему нужны хорошие ощущения — нужно, чтобы Стив подарил их. В итоге он согласно низко мычит.

Стив смеётся и тянется вверх, чтобы снова его поцеловать. Они целуются уже будто часами, но это всё ещё _волнительно_. Стив отстраняется, чтобы посмотреть на него — с заполняющей всё заботой в глазах, — и гладит грудь большими тёплыми руками. От прикосновений Стива Баки перестает чувствовать себя холодным трупом, вытащенным Гидрой из ущелья и превращённым в машину для убийств. Он чувствует себя чем-то ещё, может — всего лишь «может», — он снова жив. Стив продолжает водить ладонями по его коже, опускает голову, чтобы поцеловать в шею, а потом проводит языком от челюсти до уха.

Этого недостаточно, и Баки правда устал ждать. Он обхватывает Стива бёдрами — осторожно, очень осторожно, потому что его рефлексы сейчас (и навсегда) смертельно опасны, а сломать кости можно даже суперсолдату, — и тянет на себя: грудь к груди, нос к носу. Стив улыбается ослепительно ярко, и это согревает Баки — заставляет что-то тлеть у него в груди.

Он берёт лицо Баки в ладони и целует, и целует, пока Баки не отстраняется — мир вокруг становится слишком тесным, а сердце в груди — слишком большим.

— Стив, — говорит он, и это звучит, как мольба. Тот гладит его по щеке так нежно — вовсе не так, как Баки смеет мечтать, вовсе не так, как заслуживает. Он отгоняет эти мысли, и крепче сжимает талию Стива ногой. — Сделай так, чтобы я забыл всю эту херню, пожалуйста.

— Сделаю всё, что смогу, Бак, — заверяет Стив, и вложенные в его слова чувства словно удар под дых. — Может, вспомню пару трюков.

— Я разве не для этого тебя и держу? — Тот снова быстро целует Баки, прикусывая нижнюю губу, а потом тянется к тумбочке. Баки следит за движением его мускулов. Он может назвать каждое уязвимое место, не думая — напасть для него проще, чем вздохнуть. Стив не дурак, он знает, что в кровати с убийцей, и ему всё равно: иногда это страшно, но иногда это даёт Баки чувство свободы.

Стив победно возвращается со смазкой.

— Как ты хочешь?

— Мы это уже обсуждали, — отвечает Баки и откидывается на подушки, глядя на него снизу вверх.

Стив обнимает его бока и целует в живот.

— Но ты уверен?

— Это ты у нас всё помнишь.

Губы Стива щекочут чувствительную кожу.

— Мышечная память.

Баки проводит рукой по его волосам. Они мягкие. Ему пришлось заново учиться так трогать Стива — как и всему остальному.

— Доверяю тебе больше, чем своему телу. — Удивительно, но доверять Стиву всегда было просто.

Тот качает головой всё с той же пугающей нежностью, устраивается между ног Баки, и поднимает одну, просунув руку под бедро.

— Готов?

— Давно уже, — отзывается Баки с «самым сердитым взглядом».

Стив проводит рукой по его привставшему члену. Прикосновения очень приятны.

— Что-то не похоже.

— И что ты сделаешь? — Баки многого не помнит, но он знает Стива — эти знания зашиты глубже, чем ощущение крови под ногтями или винтовки в руках, — Стив никогда не устоит перед брошенным вызовом.

Тот смеётся, низко и радостно, а потом смазывает ладонь и ведёт по груди Баки. Он берёт его член в руку и медленно, размеренно двигает вверх-вниз, задевая головку большим пальцем. Это они уже делали. Ощущение очень приятное, и Баки сосредотачивается на нём: закрывает глаза и отключается от всего, кроме ощущений, которые ему дарит Стив. Слабый вздох срывается с губ, и Стив сцеловывает его, будто частицу воспоминания.

Баки тоскует по потерянной памяти и рад каждому напоминанию о том, что их со Стивом прошлое всё же реально. Стив целует шею Баки, а потом слегка прикусывает, и тот стонет. Теперь Баки полностью возбуждён: это и невероятно, и возможно даже слишком — после стольких лет без собственных чувств. Он вцепляется в плечи Стива, сжимая пальцами крепкие мышцы.

— Погоди. — Наслаждение продолжает нарастать, и Баки боится, что потеряет контроль.

Стив тут же отстраняется.

— Все в порядке. Мы можем попробовать в другой раз.

— Я не об этом, — останавливает Баки, опять перекидывая ногу через его талию. — Хочу сегодня всего. Не получится, если сейчас из-за тебя кончу.

— Хорошо. — Стив садится на пятки, всё ещё придерживая его ногу. Он смотрит на Баки — по-настоящему смотрит: своими голубыми, тёплыми и полными любви глазами, но в то же время будто видя его таким, какой он есть.

Баки прикрывает глаза металлической рукой. Тяжело выдерживать этот взгляд, словно Баки — всё самое лучшее в мире, собранное воедино. Несмотря на то, кто он и что делал в прошлом.

— Ты такой красивый, — говорит Стив.

Баки трясет головой, не убирая руку с глаз. Он постоянно смотрит в зеркала в поисках хоть следа того, что видит в нём Стив. И ещё ни разу не нашёл.

Тот берёт его за руку, целует металлические пальцы — те самые, что сдавливали его горло всего месяцы назад. 

— Спрошу ещё раз. Ты готов?

Баки стоит поддразнить его: обозвать заевшей пластинкой, например, но он не может. Может сказать только:

— Пожалуйста.

— Понял, — отвечает Стив с улыбкой. Бывают такие ужасающие моменты, когда Баки кажется, что за его «пожалуйста» Стив сделает что угодно. Тот открывает смазку. — Говори со мной, ладно? Скажи, что тебе нужно.

Баки кивает, хоть и не уверен, что знает, как говорить — после стольких лет, проведённых молчаливым оружием, — но Стив всегда так заботится о нём, что он хочет хотя бы постараться.

Стив поднимает его ногу выше и гладит по заду — движение такое нежное, что вызывает у Баки мурашки. Его прошибает дрожь, и он откидывает голову на подушку. Стив смазывает пальцы.

— Расслабься, ладно? — просит он.

Если уж на что Баки и годится — так это следовать указаниям. Он закрывает глаза и велит телу стать послушнее. Всё возбуждение сразу будто улетучивается из комнаты.

— Я не это имел в виду, Бак, — голос Стива грустный и нежный одновременно, но он не останавливается ни на мгновенье. Он наклоняется для крепкого, медленного поцелуя, обхватывает член Баки рукой и начинает ласкать до боли неспешно, вторя движениям языка, пока того не потряхивает от возбуждения. Баки тяжело дышит и протестует каждый раз, когда поцелуи прерываются — небольшая заминка забыта. И вот Стив останавливается, прекращая сразу всё. Баки уже готов протестовать, но тот говорит:

— Сам сказал, что хочешь сегодня всего.

Баки качает головой и сдерживает смешок. Стив сжимает его бедро, несильно, для поддержки, и снова берёт смазку. Баки следит за его лицом: вся написанная на нём любовь, как постоянное напоминание, что Стив не станет использовать его, не сделает ему больно; напоминание, что всё, что он делает — только для удовольствия Баки. Он продолжает смотреть на Стива, кусающего губы (его красивое лицо — сплошь сосредоточенность и забота), когда тот медленно толкает смазанный палец внутрь, просто убийственно осторожно.

Баки делает глубокий вдох, пытаясь привыкнуть к ощущению.

— Ну как? — спрашивает Стив.

Баки смотрит прямо в его полные волнения глаза:

— Непривычно.

Кажется, ответ того устраивает. Стив входит постепенно, и чувство чего-то внутри перестаёт казаться странным. Он меняет угол, приноравливаясь, пока Баки не чувствует вспышку наслаждения, проходящую через всё тело, вызывающую жалобный стон.

— Так хорошо?

Баки кивает. Это приятно, это — что-то новое. Стив продолжает, стимулируя его изнутри — в этой мысли столько _близости_ , что теперь Баки хочет большего. Ему требуется время, чтобы решиться попросить об этом, но когда получается, Стив слушается. С двумя пальцами ещё приятнее: легкое растягивание делает все ощущения резче, а на лице Стива проступает жгучее желание. Стив сам получает удовольствие — и от этого всё происходящее становится на порядок лучше.

Баки резко втягивает воздух и сжимает простынь в кулаке, ему нужно за что-нибудь держаться. Стив слегка ухмыляется; и неважно, за что именно цепляется Баки — он будто летит. Он не чувствует холода комнаты: умелые пальцы Стива растягивают его, а теплая рука явственно чувствуется на сгибе колена — для воспоминаний об агонии сжигаемого мозга просто не остаётся места, когда ему так _хорошо_.

— Готов к большему? — спрашивает Стив.

При мысли о _большем_ желание становится сильнее, и Баки стонет и сильно дёргает бёдрами навстречу Стиву.

Три крупных пальца Стива — это слишком много и в то же время недостаточно: всё, о чём Баки сейчас думает — когда вообще может думать о чём-то, — что скоро внутри него будет сам _Стив_. Его член, должно быть, прекрасен, как всё в Стиве, но Баки хоть и _хочет_ этого, не знает точно, что его ждёт.

Стив поднимает его ногу ещё немного выше и меняет угол, чтобы пальцы проникали глубже. Так ещё приятнее, и Баки уже не может сдерживать рвущиеся стоны. Он смотрит на Стива, и тот выглядит таким счастливым от возможности доставлять ему удовольствие, что Баки просто не может:

— Пожалуйста, хочу _тебя_ , — кое-как выдыхает он.

— Хорошо, — нежно говорит Стив, но полуулыбка на его лице всё равно нежнее. Он останавливается, и Баки сдерживает разочарованный стон от потери ощущений, и напоминает себе, что это всего на пару мгновений, а потом будет ещё лучше. Во всех своих воспоминаниях он — само подчинение, но сейчас его трясет от предвкушения. 

Стив смазывает себя, а потом выдавливает немного смазки внутрь Баки — странное прохладное ощущение, но теперь ему не будет больно. Стив так осторожен: делает всё медленно и аккуратно _ради него_ — Баки совсем не знает, как это принять.

Стив устраивается между его ног (Баки разводит бёдра шире, давая ему место — что угодно, чтобы ему хватало места), и пристраивается ко входу. Он опирается на один локоть, и берёт Баки за руку, переплетая их пальцы.

— Готов, Бак?

— Тебя заело, что ли? — В этот раз получается пошутить, и Баки тянется вверх, чтобы взъерошить волосы Стива. Выходит нежнее, чем он собирался. — Да, я готов. Разве не ты в этом виноват?

— Ага, ладно. У нас тут завёлся юморист.

— Уж посмешнее тебя, — дразнит Баки, и Стив сжимает его руку и входит, осторожно и медленно, сосредоточенно сведя брови — будто это самое важное задание в его жизни.

Растяжение очень… ощутимое, но все чувства Баки пропитаны возбуждением, но он испытывает скорее напряжение, чем боль. Оно тоже может быть неприятным — ведь последние семьдесят лет значило лишь яркую вспышку электричества и потерю памяти, но сейчас он не там — он здесь, со Стивом.

Тот гладит костяшки его пальцев и продвигается по чуть-чуть, пока их тела не прижимаются друг к другу вплотную. Баки велит себе дышать ровно. Он чувствует себя… пожалуй, перегруженным. Стив горячий, твёрдый и огромный внутри него. Может, Стив не зря так волновался, может, он всё-таки не готов, и он дышит чересчур быстро: Стив в любой момент заметит, остановится и просто уйдёт.

Но тот отпускает руку и начинает гладить его по щеке — нежно и успокаивающе. Он наклоняется, чтобы мягко поцеловать Баки в губы, и паника отступает. Он _со Стивом_. Это _Стив_ внутри него — сейчас они близки, насколько это возможно для двух людей, и ничего плохого просто не может случиться. И теперь Баки велит себе сосредоточиться на этом моменте, смотреть на полное любви лицо Стива, расслабиться и наслаждаться. 

— Словно опять первый раз. Кто ещё может похвастаться таким шансом?

Стив низко стонет. Он раскраснелся, его взгляд расфокусирован, он будто светится — и Баки безмерно горд, что именно его слова и его тело вызывают такую реакцию.

— Сегодня постараюсь для тебя получше.

— Наш первый раз был так плох? — спрашивает Баки, пытаясь не выдать разочарования, кольнувшего внутри.

Стив ведёт рукой от его подбородка по шее и ниже, гладит по груди.

— Нет, наш первый раз был идеальным. Мы понятия не имели, что делаем, но он был идеальным.

— Тебе надо будет рассказать мне о нём.

— Обязательно, но в другой раз. Сейчас время для новых воспоминаний. — Стив выводит пальцами узоры на его груди. Он дразнит сосок Баки, зажав между большим и указательным. — Ну как?

— Давай, — кивает Баки. Его тело приспособилось к размеру Стива, и теперь жар между ног и пульс выдают нетерпение. Он обхватывает ногами талию Стива, и от этого тот оказывается _ещё глубже_. Баки стонет и слегка подпинывает его. Он хочет чувствовать больше _вот этого_. — Сказал же, готов. Слишком тихо говорю, что ли?

— Ладно-ладно. 

И Стив начинает двигаться, медленно, слишком медленно — каждый его толчок глубокий и уверенный.

Это приятно. Чувство сильного растяжения превратилось во что-то тёплое и упоительное, а короткие сбивчивые выдохи Стива отдаются прямо в член Баки. Стив вглядывается в его лицо, ловит реакции. Баки дотягивается до рельефной спины Стива, чувствует, как мускулы под его ладонями напрягаются от каждого толчка. Стив вплетает руку в его волосы и наклоняется для глубокого поцелуя.

Баки вздыхает. Стив занимается с ним любовью, целует его: всё похоже на сон — подобное не случается с такими, как он.

— Так хорошо? — спрашивает Стив, находя губами ухо Баки, его голос немного сбивается. Это посылает по телу Баки дрожь.

Ритм до сих пор ноюще неторопливый, от него что-то теплое собирается внизу живота.

— Ага, — отзывается Баки, и его голос тоже немного неровный.

Стив отпускает его волосы и поднимает его бёдра повыше. Под новым углом он с каждым толчком задевает место внутри Баки, от которого всё становится ярче. Тот резко втягивает воздух, а Стив делает это снова и снова. Теперь он ускорился, вкладывает больше страсти, но всё ещё остаётся нежным. Баки даёт свободу стонам, вырывающимся при каждом толчке Стива.

Он более шумный, чем всё ещё слишком контролирующий себя Стив, но Баки ловит каждый его горячий вздох и низкий стон, подчёркиваемые ритмичными звуками движений их тел. Это будоражит, заполняет его полностью. Стив обвивает Баки рукой, устраивая её на его пояснице, удерживая там, где ему хочется. Баки нужно увидеть его лицо.

Он открывает глаза, неуверенный, когда именно их закрыл, и Стив смотрит на него с такой любовью, что это болью отзывается в сердце. Отчасти он по-прежнему не знает, сколько этой любви полагается ему, а сколько — ему семидесятилетней давности.

Баки нужно перестать об этом думать; он притягивает Стива в долгий мокрый поцелуй. Это разжигает что-то в Стиве: тот начинает вбиваться быстрее и сильнее, пока Баки не остаётся только дрожать и стонать под ним. Поцелуи прерывает Стив.

— Посмотри на себя, — говорит он, — Посмотри. — Он кладёт одну ладонь на лицо Баки, проводит пальцем по припухшей нижней губе.

Баки будто весь горит от возбуждения: оно электричеством расходится под кожей, и Стив такой красивый, такой хороший и так добр к нему, что Баки не может отвести от него глаз. До него вдруг доходит, что вряд ли Стиву так же хорошо: секс с тем, что осталось от его прежней любви... Внезапно смотреть на него становится _больно_. 

— Мы можем… сменить позу? — спрашивает Баки.

— Конечно. Могу показать тебе, какие нам нравились больше всего. — Стив ещё раз быстро целует его, выходит и переворачивает Баки на бок — легко и просто, будто тот ничего не весит. Он устраивается сзади, прижимаясь грудью к его спине и проводит рукой по внутренней стороне бедра, поднимая его ногу. Вторая его рука под Баки, обнимает за талию, и Стиву наверняка неудобно, но то, как он близок, очень приятно.

Стив целует Баки в шею и снова входит. Это хорошо, они почти слились воедино, хоть Баки и не может видеть его лица. Рука Стива у него на бедре, Стив целует его ухо — покусывает и лижет. Это вызывает дрожь.

— Господи, Бак, ты не представляешь, как это здорово, — шепчет Стив, и от этого дрожь ещё сильнее.

Эти слова голосом Стива — именно то, что Баки нужно услышать: они успокаивают его мечущиеся мысли и… разве не так Стив всегда на него действует? Но теперь Баки не чувствует себя виноватым — больше нет. Он позволяет себе упиваться искрами наслаждения, жаром внизу живота, тем, как желанно это чувство наполненности. Теперь Стив двигается медленнее, но всё кажется острее, потому что Баки сосредоточен на ощущениях. Каждый нерв его тела словно оживает, он просто… любит Стива. Стива и его бесконечное терпение, его тёплые руки, его идеальное тело. Баки стонет, и звук выходит развратным, но всё равно не настолько, как дыхание Стива в ухо: сорвавшееся и неровное.

— Хочешь попробовать другую? — спрашивает он, и Баки надеется, что его ответный стон звучит утвердительно. Он хочет с ним чего угодно; он хочет с ним всего.

Стив прикусывает его шею, резко и игриво. И прежде чем Баки успевает среагировать на прилив возбуждения, снова выходит из него и меняет их позу.

Баки позволяет Стиву усадить его к себе на колени, доверяя ему, всегда доверяя — и это даже ценнее любви. Стив ложится на подушки, и улыбается Баки — нежно и с отблеском страсти в глазах, который кроме Баки никто никогда не увидит. Стив устраивает их, и Баки опускается — в этой позе он за главного, даже с поддержкой больших рук Стива на бёдрах. Это освобождает.

Комната пропахла сексом, и это будит отголоски воспоминаний — так приятно чувствовать, что это уже было, что его тело знает тело Стива до такой степени. Баки задаёт темп, насаживаясь на член Стива сильнее и быстрее, чем двигался Стив — осторожный, нежный Стив — до этого.

— Боже, Бак, — выдыхает тот — и того, как рвано звучит его голос, почти достаточно, но Баки пока не хочет заканчивать, хочет ещё ярких вспышек удовольствия, когда ловит нужный угол, хочет продлить это дикое биение сердца — слишком быстрое и не обращающееся паникой, хотя должно. Стив водит рукой по его спине — мягкой лаской, которая ему нравится.

Баки продолжает двигаться, на пробу сжимается, и Стив содрогается и зажмуривается — Баки смотрит на его длинные ресницы, тёмные по сравнению с волосами, — его дыхание обжигает кожу Баки, а с губ срываются почти беззвучные стоны (но тот прислушивается и всё равно ловит их). Он впивается пальцами ему в спину, всё ещё не причиняя боли. Баки хочет заставить его потерять контроль, надавить сильнее. Он вплетает пальцы правой руки в волосы Стива и слегка тянет.

Тот откидывает голову назад, и линия его челюсти тоже прекрасна. Как бы ни пытался, Баки никогда не сможет насытиться им, но он делает это всё равно: насаживается глубже и сильнее — берёт всё, что может. Завтра он наверняка будет чувствовать последствия, но он хочет этого — хочет хранить их как можно дольше. Баки опускается резко и сильно, и наконец-то чувствует ногти Стива на своей спине. Стив невозможно красивый, он — всё, и Баки наклоняется для жадного грязного поцелуя: они оба уже слишком опьянены для искусности.

Баки двигается на Стиве и целует его, и он может делать это вечно — целоваться и трахаться, трахаться и целоваться, пока мир вокруг них не потонет в огне, но сохранять этот темп и целоваться одновременно — да и только сохранять темп — тяжело. Баки чувствует на коже пот, и ему это нужно: нужно сильно, и быстро, и _ещё_ , так что он отстраняется.

Он отстраняется, и от вида Стива перехватывает дыхание (насколько возможно при том, что оно и так сдавленое и рваное).

Стив выглядит хорошо оттраханным (красные влажные губы, расфокусированный взгляд широких зрачков), и Баки чувствует это: всё слишком заполненное, яркое и прекрасное — и разве не лишь месяцы назад чувствовать что-нибудь, хоть что-нибудь, всегда означало боль? Оргазм застаёт его врасплох: идеальная, обжигающе белая вспышка оставляет абсолютно беззащитным. Наконец-то он свободен, и Баки трясёт от хлынувших наружу эмоций. Это реально, он в безопасности, он может чувствовать, чувствовать хорошее, и никто, никто теперь не сможет забрать у него это воспоминание. Стив удерживает его, продолжает двигаться, целует в плечо; и где-то в этом тумане Баки чувствует, как Стив тоже кончает, внутри, слышит его первый за ночь громкий хриплый всхлип. Баки долго, долго не приходит в себя.

А когда приходит, он в объятиях Стива. Голова Баки кружится от счастья; мозг купается в приятных ощущениях.

— Ну как? — шепчет Стив, наклоняясь для поцелуя, на который Баки более чем рад ответить.

— М-м-м.

— Буду считать, что хорошо. — Баки слышит ухмылку Стива, даже не открывая глаз. — Ты в порядке?

— Хорошо, очень хорошо, мне хорошо. Всё было хорошо.

Стив гладит его по спине ещё немного, а потом выбирается из кровати. Он возвращается с тёплым влажным полотенцем, вытирает с них обоих сперму и остатки смазки между ног и на бёдрах Баки. Это приятно, когда кто-то — Стив, это лучше, чем кто-то, чем кто бы то ни было, — заботится о нём вот так. (А еще приятнее, что, закончив, Стив вернется и опять обнимет его.) Тот устраивает голову Баки на своей груди, и ему так спокойно и тепло: в руках Стива, с биением его сердца под ухом.

Баки открывает глаза.

Снаружи светит солнце, и им не надо никуда идти — никаких уставов, обязанностей, _миссий_. Он просто… со Стивом, любящим каждый отрывок воспоминаний и каждый забытый момент; произносящим его имя, будто это самое важное слово любого языка.

— О чём думаешь, Бак? — спрашивает Стив, нежно проводя рукой по его волосам, гладя их. Это приятно: и ощущение, и вложенное чувство.

Баки довольно выдыхает и широко улыбается, глядя на расслабленное, полное любви лицо Стива. Какая они, всё-таки, пара: так безнадёжно растворяются друг в друге, что, наверное, смотреть противно — но Баки абсолютно наплевать.

— Ты. Я думаю о тебе.

**Author's Note:**

> Внутрикомандная Санта для **FerdinandN**.


End file.
